Thieves and Gymnasts
by Chipmunk169646
Summary: What happens when the team moves to the Rock so that Elliot's little sister can attend the Gym? How will the Sasha react to the training recieved by this new girl and will he approve?


Leverage x Make it or Break it

Sasha looked around the gym in satisfaction he could see all of his gymnasts swinging on bars in perfection, flipping on the floor with grace and stepping on the beam with accuracy, although he had been working his gymnasts to the bone he knew it was for their own good and he knew that at least some of them appreciated what he was doing for them. Okay, he admitted, just one person. Payson, she was the only one who truly understood what he was doing for them all. He wasn't that bothered though, as long as they took heed to what he said then he could make them all very successful gymnasts.

The other coaches were helping his gymnasts at the moment and his top gymnasts were taking the day off which meant that he wasn't needed so he got to sort through papers and documents, he walked into his office and got the latest papers from his inbox. He hated paperwork with a vengeance, he was an athlete not an office worker! He sighed and got out the first piece of paper, it was a scholarship form for a Lexxi Spencer. Her background was near non-existent, it said that she had never trained at a gym and that some big promoter found her at a local park practicing skills that no non-gymnastic should even be dreaming about. Sasha was hit with admiration, it was impressive that she learned all those skills with no real training what-so-ever he thought that it would be very beneficial to the Rock to have her here he thought, but he was also hit with worry, she would be very rough around the edges though if she had learnt the moves my herself then they would probably be cheap imitations of the professional versions.

He shrugged and picked up his phone to contact the parents he clicked some numbers and waited as the dial tone sounded clearly through the speaker after a few seconds the phone was picked up and it sounded like struggle was being made on the other side, 'umm… hello?' said Sasha cautiously a mans voice replied

'yeah… hi! Get off me Lee!' the man laughed obviously trying to pay attention to Sasha but he sounded like he was having to much fun with whoever 'Lee' was. There was a big crash and the man laughed 'Yes?' he said finally giving full attention to Sasha

'Is that the place of Lexxi Spencer?' asked Sasha, trying to be polite though he was a little worried about what was going on the other side of the conversation

'yeah, hold on a second' the mans voice muffled a tiny bit but Sasha still heard him loud and clear 'Lee! Its for you! Get up I didn't fling you that hard!' Sasha was getting to be extremely worried by now,

'Hello?' said a teenager in a sing songy voice, sounding breathless but happy enough so Sasha just decided that she was having some fun rough and tumble with her father,

'Yes, I'm Sasha Belov I'm the head coach at the gym The Rock and I was just wondering if you would like to join here?' he said in his best nice voice, little did she know that once she got there (if she wanted to of course) then she would work harder than she had ever worked in her entire life.

'I would love to! Hey Eliot! I got into the Rock!' the same mans voice as before came back 'really? That's great! I won't have to deal with your big lug anymore!' Sasha frowned, brother maybe? 'Oh whatever! You love me! I know you do!' Said Lexxi to Eliot, he scoffed 'yeah right! Whatever gave you that idea?' He said, his voice retreating back into the distance

'Because you haven't killed me yet! Or maybe that's just because I'm better than you?' she stopped and laughed Sasha was immensely confused now, this must be one of those family joke things that he didn't know.

'You do realise that this means war don't you?' said Eliot his voice getting louder as he got closer to Lexxi and the phone receiver

'Oh it is on like donkey kong!' replied Lexxi, and she put the phone down.

Sasha looked at the phone receiver in disbelief, 'What just happened?' he said his British accent sounding throughout the office. He wondered how Lexxi was going to know when to come to the gym but shrugged it off and told himself that he would call her again when he had finished all of his paperwork.

2 hours later and Sasha was just signing his name on the last piece of paperwork and he was done! He smiled and laughed out loud, he hated paperwork but he loved it when it was all done! He looked at the clock on his office wall, it was 9:30 all of the gymnasts had probably gone home since his top girls weren't here they liked to stay through all hours of the day… well Sasha didn't know if they liked it or not but they sure did it.

Sasha guessed that that was why some of the other coaches had come in to see him around half an hour ago, they must have been saying goodbye. Putting a hand through his hair he wondered if he had answered back or just grunted. He looked down at his desk and saw the scholarship form sitting right in front of him, he picked up his phone and dialled the same number as he had 2 hours ago.

The ringing beeping sounded and as he waited he was chucking paper balls into his waste paper basket, it was childish but fun he smiled. The phone was picked up by Lexxi who answered rather groggily 'hello…?'

'Hi this is Sasha Belov, from the Rock, I called earlier?' he said, wondering how she got so tired.

'umm…. What? Oh yeah! Sorry about that, me and my brother you know… umm… what was it you called me for again?' she said down the phone seemingly forgetting their last conversation

'Yes, you've been invited to join us at the rock and I was just calling to let you know all the details,' said Sasha, hoping it might jog her memory

'Oh yeah! I got accepted didn't I? YES! Oh sorry, details yes! Fire away!'

'Well, do you currently live in the area?' asked Sasha

'Not at the moment but we've got a place there set up, you know just in case I got accepted. Which I did! Uhuh! Uhuh!' she said, sounding like she was dancing around the room she was in. Sasha smiled at her exuberance but frowned at the thought of trying to train her, she probably didn't do well under extensive training. 'Oh, sorry carry on!'

'okay then, well training starts at 8 o'clock in the morning and depending how good you are will determine what exact schedule you will go by. Your first session will just be a test to gauge your ability and what I think you need to do to progress. Then you will probably be under one of the other coaches unless I deem you good enough to be coached by the head coach,'

'and who is that again?' asked Lexxi

'Me,'

'Huh, do you always talk about yourself in the 3rd person?' she asked, Sasha laughed at least she has a sense of humour he thought. 'No I don't but how soon can you get here?'

'I can be there by morning'

'That's great! Do you have a leotard that you can wear?'

'umm… no, Do I really have to wear a leotard? Ew! Bleh… okay then, well I suppose I can get one on the road.'

'good, be here at 9 o'clock tomorrow morning, with a leotard' he reminded her smiling at her distaste for them. She made another noise of disgust and started shouting 'GUYS! We're going on a road trip!'

'See you tomorrow Lexxi,'

'Bye!'

A/N – Hey, this is my first fanfic that I've posted on here and can I please have some feedback, plz don't flame. But I really need some help with the plot if anyone is willing to help me and likes this fanfic


End file.
